


Plan B

by colls



Series: Undercover, Plan B [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi and Callen are undercover at a party while Sam and Deeks provide back up. Can Kensi and Deeks and their new "partnership" make it past undercover ops like this? Kensi POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

The party was noisy and flashy and the dress she was wearing kept creeping up on her. She could swear her ass was exposed. They were attending a party of some bored rich man who liked to fund terrorists in his free time. Kensi plastered a fake smile on her face and leaned into Callen. “Ready?”

Callen nodded and they sauntered off to the library, weaving a bit to feign intoxication. The plan was to gain access to the office and plant a program on the host’s computer. This program would allow Eric to shadow the hard drive remotely without being traced.

A voice chimed in her ear, “The hallway’s clear, G.”

Then a moment later she heard, “Belay that, you’ve got company.”

Callen swiftly swept her into his arms and went for plan B. Plan B was to make out until they were either left alone or asked to leave. She was never a big fan of plan B, but it was preferable to getting into a fight in a short dress and heels.

She head Deeks voice, “Did that just happen?” For a moment she thought he meant plan B and her heart clenched.

“Looks like you’re clear, G.” Kensi pulled her skirt down and smoothed her hair, like she’d been caught doing something.

“Seriously? What kind of security guard is that? Is he new?” Deeks sounded like his normal snarky self and she realized his earlier comment had been about the guard and not her and Callen.

She quickly darted into the office and installed the contents of the flash drive while Callen covered her. They returned to the party and slowly made their way out. The mission had been a success.

On the way back to headquarters, all Kensi could think of was getting out of the damned dress and taking a shower. She’d been undercover with Callen several times, often in more compromising positions than they’d been in tonight. This time was a bit different and facing Deeks made her uncomfortable.

 Being a woman with a job like hers required a certain level of professionalism when it came to dealing with coworkers. Sleeping with your partner was not the way a female agent was taken seriously in this business. She knew this. She agreed with this. She felt like such a hypocrite.

Deeks was a good cop and a good partner. He made her laugh. He made her roll her eyes. He made her feel safe. All ingredients for a solid partnership that could really make them excel at their job.

But Deeks got under her skin. Sometimes he smiled at her like she were the most amazing woman on the planet. And there were dozens of small things like how he remembered how she took her coffee and how he understood her. Men who thought she was a real estate agent or an art dealer were never going to understand her.

After the mission with the Russians, he ordered take out and offered to massage stiff and sore muscles that had been forced to stand in one place for too long. She knew he had felt responsible and smiled as she recalled how he felt the need to insure every inch of her was really in one piece. No one had ever literally kissed every inch of her before - it had been heavenly.

If Deeks understood her, she liked to think that she understood him as well. He was a seasoned undercover cop, he understood what that entailed. But if the roles were reversed, would she be able to watch him undercover groping another woman? Of course. Probably. Maybe. Well, she wasn’t really so sure.

All she knew is that she wanted to wash away every trace of the last assignment. She didn’t want to go to Deeks with traces of Callen on her lips. She owed it to herself to try to draw lines and create boundaries. That over there was work. This over here is us. Sometimes things intertwine because that’s who we are and other times we won’t let them get in our way. She wondered if it would work. She wondered if they were going to be okay.

Leaving the showers, she got dressed and returned the outfit to Hetty. She left a note on the dress asking if perhaps it could be lost or damaged so that she wouldn’t have to wear it again.

She looked across the room to the rest of the team. The three men were probably talking sports. Callen twisted quickly and made a motion like tossing a ball while Sam shook his head and disagreed. Kensi decided it was probably basketball. Deeks sat on the edge of his desk. He laughed and pointed to Callen, nodding in agreement to whatever he was saying.

She realized that she not only wanted to wash tonight’s activities away, she wanted Deeks to blot them out. To obliterate and annihilate them. She wanted his hands, his mouth, his body pressed against hers. And she didn’t want it to be fake. _Nothing personal, Callen._ She took a deep breath and walked towards them.

“Why the shower, Kensi? It’s not like we actually had to break a sweat this time.” Callen asked.

“Showering daily is common in our culture, Callen.”

“She’s got a point, G.” Sam was preparing to leave, Callen followed him.

“I shower.” Callen called after Sam.

Deeks watched them leave. Kensi couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking of Callen and what had happened tonight. If Deeks wasn’t going to be able to handle this, she wasn’t sure she could talk about it.

On the other hand, she didn’t want to spend the night wondering what was going through his mind. “Drive me home?”

“Sure.”

She didn’t trust herself to speak in the car. Deeks was silent, which was so unlike him that Kensi had mostly convinced herself that he wanted out. That he couldn’t deal with her going undercover. He pulled up to her building.

After a few moments, he said “Kensi...”

She interrupted him. “Don’t.” She wasn’t ready for this to end. She wondered if they could salvage a professional relationship out of this. Deeks was still her partner and he was a good partner. She reached for his hand. “Please. Don’t.” _Please don’t say you want out._

“Do you want me to stay?”

Hope flared within her. She turned to see if he was serious.

“Because, I’d like to stay. I mean, I know it’s been a long day. Sleep is good. I could use some sleep.”

Kensi cautiously asked, “Tonight didn’t bother you?”

Deeks muttered something about looking fat and girlfriends who ask no-win questions. Kensi realized he had referred to her as his girlfriend, although she doubted he caught the significance. Not his partner, but his girlfriend.

“You realize you said that aloud, Deeks?” She got out of the car. “Are you coming?”

Kensi pulled out her keys and opened the door while Deeks continued to talk about actresses and how this was Hollywood and even Brad Pitt had to watch his wife with some other dude. She put down her bag and set the keys down and turned to Deeks, silencing him with a kiss.

“I’m not an actress.” She said breathlessly.

“Well, mmm... sometimes you are.” He cupped the back of her head kissed her tenderly.

“Not now.”

“No. Not now.”

She pulled him closer and tried to communicate that tenderness wasn’t her goal at the moment. “I’m also not fragile.”

It didn’t take long for him to catch on; after all, he understood her. He looked her in the eye and gave her one of those smiles that made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. He lifted her and practically shoved her against the wall while she pulled at clothing in a desperate attempt to get to skin. Wrapping her legs around him she allowed him to obliterate all traces of anyone else.

Whatever their solution to undercover work was going to be, Kensi thought they could deal with it tomorrow.


End file.
